Castle of Chaos
by lunalovegood2705
Summary: Ilvermorny is famous for its reputation of order. All has gone well for many years. The school has gone on in peace, with the occasional exception of quodpot matches. But that is about to change when America's most gifted pranksters enter the school: Isabelle-May Queer, Wayne Pence, and Amanda White.


**The Bookworm, the Prankster, and the Athlete**

"Can- can I sit here?"

I look up from my book that I am reading, _Spells for Moderate-Leveled Witches and Wizards,_ and scan the boy standing in front of me from head to toe. He looks my age, eleven, and has brown-red hair, a short stature, a childish face, and blue eyes. He looks nervous, but something in those eyes tells me that there was much more to him, that he craves excitement, that he is, deep down, someone else entirely. I am aware of my head tilting slightly, but I try to keep my face straight as I say, "Sure. Go ahead."

The boy smiles slightly and plops down on the seat across from me. The room-like confinement is windowed and has a door on one end, the same through which the boy has just come. The ceiling is hung with draperies of cranberry and baby-blue, and the seats are velvet and plush. On each of the door handles, a Gordian Knot symbol is engraved, and beyond the windows you can see a spectacular view of trees and faraway mountains.

The boy clears his throat. "What- what'cha reading?" He asks, pointing to my book.

I hold up the book so he can see the cover, my eyes fixed on his. "I thought it was a good idea to get another review of magic before the term starts. You know, to not be underprepared."

The boy gives a short laugh. "Yeah, I- I know all about underprepared. I got extremely lost at the Exchange Platform. My- my mom was raised in Europe, and she had no idea where to go. As for my dad," He scowls a little, which I think doesn't go well with his childlike face. "He's a No-Maj. He hates magic." His face softens a little. "But I think learning about Ilvermorny is part of the fun experience. Did you see what was pulling the carriage?" He asked, his eyes shining.

" _Tenebris angelus._ Dark angels." I say in my emotionless, the same that unnerves so many people. "Most people just call them fallen dragons. They are a genetic cross of a snallygaster and other, tamer magical creatures. I read that they have been magically domesticated to the point where they only live to take orders; however, they are very protective of children. They inherited the snallygaster's bulletproof scales and sharp teeth, yet they only attack attackers of us students. They're actually pretty safe to be around." Then, seeing the boy's blank stare, I say, "Sorry, I'm talking too much."

"No, actually, that made sense," The boy says, but he is frowning slightly as his eyes sweep over mine. Then his usual half-smile returns. "I'm Wayne Pence. What's your name?"

I hesitate, making my expression as unreadable as possible, like I always try to. "Isabelle-May Queer."

"That's a cool name," says Wayne. There is an uncomfortable moment of silence, and I turn back to my book.

 _Bang._

I jump and drop my book, it falls on the exact page I was on, the first page of _Jinxes and Offensive Spells._ The carriage door had opened and a girl had raced in. Wayne and I both stare at her as she starts talking fast, reminding me of a chattering squirrel.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, that was really loud. My name's Amanda White. I'm a first year, what about you? Wait," She holds up a hand. "Don't answer that. Let me guess. Umm, you're second years? No wait, you are first, and you are third," she said, pointing first at me, then at Wayne. "Are you guys siblings?"

"No," We simultaneously answer, Wayne stuttering a little. Then I say, "We're also both first years."

Amanda smiles, showing off bright white teeth as the carriage door closes behind her. Her skin is a moderate brown color, and her hair is black and in two braids that are threatening to poof out and break the elastic bands. "The first people I meet are in my year! Oh, that's really exciting! Here's your book," She says, handing it to me, still on the same page. She pointed at a spell on the page. "I learned about Trap Jinxes last year. My mom and dad work for MACUSA. I wish I could have tried them out on them. I hate the way they expect me to be all amazing because I'm their daughter. That was always my brother's thing, not mine." Her face twists, as if she tasted something extremely sour.

My voice unwavering, my face revealing nothing, I say, "You like pranks, too?"

"Well yeah," Amanda replies, laughing. "Who doesn't? They're just so funny, I can't resist!"

"Me neither," I look over to Wayne, inwardly surprised to hear him agree, and even more so to see him grinning, but I keep my face steady. "I've never tried a magical prank, though."

Amanda sits down. I don't take my eyes off her as I say, "From what I've heard, Ilvermorny has quite the reputation for diplomacy." My voice drops a little. "It would be a shame if chaos reigned free there."

"Oh yes," Wayne says, grinning wickedly. He is not stuttering now. "A terrible tragedy."

Amanda says nothing, but mirrors Wayne's grin. She holds out a hand to me. "I never got your name."

I do not take her hand, but continue staring at her. "Isabelle-May Queer."

Amanda turns to Wayne. He shakes her hand and states his name. Then, very suddenly, the carriage starts moving, yet I am not surprised, not nervous, not scared.

Though we do not say it, there seems to be an unspoken agreement between us, and I know that from this moment on, we are friends.


End file.
